


Just Not My Day

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: It had been a really rough day for Jesse. He was a rather optimistic person most of the time- always smiling, laughing, making jokes, trying to keep other people happy. Today just wasn't his day. Sometimes people just have bad days. Jesse was rarely the type to "wake up on the wrong side of the bed", but today he woke up feeling like getting out of bed was the biggest chore imagineable.
Relationships: Chromez/Playdeadbro | Jesse
Kudos: 9





	Just Not My Day

It had been a really rough day for Jesse. He was a rather optimistic person most of the time- always smiling, laughing, making jokes, trying to keep other people happy. Today just wasn't his day. Sometimes people just have bad days. Jesse was rarely the type to "wake up on the wrong side of the bed", but today he woke up feeling like getting out of bed was the biggest chore imagineable. 

Despite this, he still managed. He put on the same clothes he wore the day before and watered down his hair to not look so bed ridden. He tried to smile, despite everything in his head telling him he had nothing to smile for. He thought that he could fake his way through a day, but of course that was just wishful thinking.

Chromez is obviously the first to notice it, hell he notices everything Jesse does. His stupid crush had turned into an infatuation months ago and he doesn't remember what it was like to not cling on to the australian's every word. Now there weren't many words to cling to, and the boy doesn't have that shit eating grin on his face. As much as he pretends to be annoyed by Jesse's shenanigans, he can't help but miss it when he's gone. 

Jesse was also a rather private person when it came to problems in his life. Sure he spoke to the boys about assholes at work, or idiots on the street, but when it came to his mental health, the others were shut out almost completely. This made it difficult for Chromez to even begin approaching the subject of what was on his mind. 

He waited until Wozenz went to do some random chore, and Geoff said goodnight before speaking up. "Hey man, you doing alright?" Chromez has a bad habit of chewing on his inner cheek while nervous. He only revently realized he was most nervous around Jesse. Nervous that his less than innocent crush on the boy would be revealed by a slip of the tongue. Nervous that he could lose his best friend within the span of a few sentences. He can't think about that now, though. He can't think about anything other than the fact that Jesse's usually contagious smile hasn't reached his eyes.

Jesse looks up quickly at the screen, and dumbly around himself to see if Chromez could be talking to anyone else. "Me?" He eventually asks, and Chromez giggles softly before nodding. He doesn't know when he fell so in love with such an idiot, but the idea of said idiot being in pain matters more to Chromez than anything else. 

"Yeah you, dumbass," He tries to keep his voice light despite the fact that his stomach feels full of lead. What if it's girl problems? Chromez isn't sure he would be able to handle talking about that with Jesse. "You seem a bit down and I want you to know I'll listen if you need someone to talk to man." Chromez smiles in what he hopes is reassurance at the boy. His stomach churns when he catches a glimpse of glassy eyes. He had never seen Jesse cry. 

"It's just been a really bad day, Chromezy," Chromez tries to ignore the way his heart clenches at the obvious attempt to hide severity. "It'll be alright." Jesse looks away, and Chromez can tell he is trying to be subtle about brushing away tears. He decides not to comment on it, knowing it will surely only make everything worse.

The gears spun in Chromez's head. He had been planning to surprise Jesse for his birthday in two weeks by showing up to his house, but something about this seemed urgent, and all he could think about was wrapping his arms around the boy. He had hoped to ask the boy out on a proper date for his birthday. Confess this jumbled mess of feelings swirling in his stomach. 

Tears are rolling down Jesse's face and the silence is bringing forth a panic unlike any other Chromez had experienced. He needed to be there right now, he needs to know that Jesse is okay. Words begin tumbling out of his mouth before he can even process what they mean inside his head. He doesn't care, he just needs to be there for the person he cares for most. 

"Well... Tomorrow is gonna be a better day, I promise." Jesse looks back at him, confusion written on his features. Chromez is somehow both giddy and terrified from what he is about to say. This could be his chance to make a difference, his chance to put a smile on Jesse's face. The perfect smile he yearns to see could exist right now, he just has to spit it out. 

"What makes you say that?" He asks, and fuck it shouldn't have hurt Chromez so much to hear the slight wobble of repressed tears in his voice. 

"Because tomorrow, I'm gonna be in australia baby." Chromez inwardly cringes at the nickname slips, but it doesn't even seem to register in Jesse's head. A small smile begins to form as realization sets in.

"You... Y-what? Are you serious?" Chromez smiles widely as he can hear the excitement build in Jesse's voice. He can already imagine that smile looking up at him as Jesse pulls up in his car to pick him up the next day. 

"Deadass. I'm gonna be there tomorrow. Clean your room you mess." Jesse can't even find it in himself to be offended. In fact, he isn't sure he has ever been happier. This was a rpugh day, and hell it was a rough life... but something about this tall, lanky idiot made everything seem more bearable. This would be a good chance to confess his love; his... Infatuation. He can only hope he will find the right moment.

~

"Thank you chromezy." Jesse whispers as he buries his face in Chromez's neck, arms wrapped far too tightly around his torso. 

"I love you, Jesse." Chromez blurts out against dark hair which tickles slightly at his nose. The boy in his arms grips him tighter, and sighs softly as he allows something so natural to pull words from him. 

"I love you too.." Jesse responds as he pulls away. Their breaths are mingled and everything feels so vivid in this moment that he isn't sure any of it can be real. 

"No, I-" Jesse can't bother to let the boy finish as he pulls him in for a kiss. This is passion, and this is enough. This is love and this makes him happy. Everything that ever felt wrong feels right, and despite the fact that they are standing outside in hot australia weather, it's perfect.

"I know... I love you, Chromezy." Jesse smiles and pulls the boy in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best work, but honestly I just wanted to get it out there into the world. Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you ever wanna talk hcs and stuff with me, feel free to find me on twitter or insta @Simping_Soup


End file.
